Honey I love you won't you please please smile
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: It was just a game so why did it hurt so much, because Kai had said it the little voice in his head told him and because you love him. Why was he he crying and why do I care that he was? Because he loves you and you love him. the voice said.No I don't, Ka
1. The game begins

I no own beyblade!

Honey I love you won't you please please smile.

"Max why are you insisting we all play this game with you?" asked Hilary as she put the last chair into place. "Because it will be fun" Max responded clapping his hands as everyone sat down.

Tyson sat next to Kai next to Kai sat Ray next to him Max then Kenny then Hilary who completed the circle. Max stopped by Tyson and whispered in his ear "This is for you I think you'll like this game."

Then he bounced off to his own chair with a sly grin on his face. "So what's the name of this game?" asked Ray looking at Max who sat next to him. "The name of the game is called honey I love you won't you please please smile." He said in a manner of fact tone.

Everyone starred at the boy, no one seemed to notice the dark shade of crimson Tyson had turned or the glare he was sending Max. Max was the only person who new about his crush for a certain slate haired teen sitting next to him.

Kai stood up, "I am not playing such a ridiculous game with you fools, I don't even know why I said I would Play with you idiots in the first place." Ray nodded "I agree just with not all the hurtful words. This game seems sorta dumb" he said plainly.

Max crossed his arms, "Aww, I smell chickens, Bwack Bwack, "He said imitating a chicken. Kai sat back down and Ray just shook his head. Tyson was nervous he knew this was all a part of Maxes plan to get him to confess his feelings for Kai. This was all about the conversation they had last night.

_LAST NIGHTS CONVERSTION…._

"I really love him Max; I do but what if he doesn't like me back" the bluenette asked his Blond friend. "Well you'll never know unless you try" said Max looking down at his friend who sat on the floor.

"But Max I don't want to ruin the little friendship we have and I get to nervous when I try and confess if there only were a way to practice" Tyson said sighing. "You know if Kai smiled a bit more it would help don't ya think."

"You know what I am gonna help you" said Max rolling off the bed to look his friend in the eye. "Oh boy that spells trouble"said Tyson jokingly as his friend stood up and turned to leave. "No don't you worry Tyson just leave everything to me!" he said leaving. Tyson shrugged and climbed into bed going to sleep.

_END OF LAST NIGHTS CONVERSATION….._

"Max" sighed Tyson inwardly as Max started to explain the rules to everyone. "Okay this is how you play" Max Started "One person goes to the person of their choice but can only go there once until he's gone to everyone and sits on there lap with a pretty smile they have to say 'Honey I love you won't you please please smile and if they smile or laugh then they have to sit go sit on someone else's lap." Max finished smiling everyone nodded showing they understood the rules.

"I'll go first" Max yelled jumping up plopping down onto Ray's lap. Ray turned a deep shade of red. Maxes Eyes sparkled and he put on his cutesy face. "Honey I love you won't you please please smile" Max asked so sweetly in was hilarious. Ray must have thought so because he started laughing.

Max giggled and jumped off Ray's lap. Ray stood up and wiped the tears in his eyes then walked over to Hilary. Ray sat down on Hilary's lap but as soon as he sat down she smiled and covered her mouth with her hand giggling up a storm.

"That was easy" Ray said sitting in Hilary's seat.

Hilary looked at all the boys and her eyes fell on Tyson then Kenny. Hilary did her best sexy walk and sat down on Kenny's lap if possible he turned redder than a tomato. "Honey I love you won't you please please smile." She asked with a small pout on her lips.

Blood shot out of Kenny's nose as he smiled and fainted. Hilary jumped up and started fanning him with her hand. The other laughed as Ray put Kenny on the couch. "Well someone has to take his place" she said sitting down. "Because I'm not doing that again."

Max pointed at the quiet Kai. "I vote Kai he hasn't gone yet!" Max laughed. Kai glared "Tyson hasn't gone either" Kai retorted. "I'm with Max it would be fun to watch you do it" said Ray and Hilary nodded. "Fine" Kai sighed getting up walking over he sat on Tyson's lap.

"Honey I love you won't you please please smile" the light shade of pink on Kai's cheeks made Tyson smile. "Sure" laughed Tyson as Kai got up and sat back down in his seat. "As if I could ever love you" he smirked. Max frowned as Tyson froze his back to Kai. "Hurry up" said Kai to the blue haired blader. "I'm sorry I can't play anymore" Tyson yelled as he fled from the room tears in his eyes.

Max went to follow but stopped to say to Kai, "Nice one idiot" Kai blinked "What did I do?" he asked as Max left the others sitting and Kai confused. He turned to the others "What?" he asked.

Should I keep going I am not sure what do you all think?

Should I?

Should I not?


	2. Confused

Hello everyone asked for another chappy so I was happy to oblige…

Punker: Kai come do the disclaimer….

Kai: Busy

Punker: Doing what?

Kai: Something!

Punker: Kai Hiwatari get out here and do disclaimer!

Tyson opens door Kai peeks over his shoulder smirking: Kai is busy right now leave a message after the beep.

Punker: But…

Tyson: BEEPPPPP! (slam)

Punker: Fine I'll do it myself! I own nothing happy ya damn lawyers!

Lawyers looking smug: Oh yeah!

Punker: Why do I even bother?

Max and Rei: Who knows?

Punker: I HATE YOU! (slams door of room)

Max Rei Kai Tyson (from all over the house): NO YOU DON'T!

Punker; Shut up I know don't make me do something mean like pair u guys up with someone you hate!

Everyone else: (silence)

Punker: That's better…. On with the fic

Title: Honey I love you won't you please smile

Started Chapter 2:6/26/05

Beta: None

Finished chapter 2: 6/26/05

"What did I do?" asked Kai as Hilary walked past him smacking him on the head. He gave her the best death glare he could. All she did was glare back it was obvious Hilary was pissed otherwise she might have backed down. "How could you be so insensitive" she screeched.

Kai looked up at her," Because I can and I don't get what I said that upset everyone so much" Kai said standing up he glanced at Rei who sat quietly arms folded eyes closed not moving in the least bit to help him.

As Kai opened the door he said " You know what I really don't care" and slammed the door. Rei sighed and looked after the duel haired captain.

"Tyson, Tyson where are you?" Max yelled running through the park. "Tyson, Ty-...son" Max said seeing his friend sitting by the lake. Max walked up slowly behind his friend afraid to disturb the peace surrounding him.

As he got closer he saw Tyson's face the tears fell from a face that didn't even realize it was crying. "Hello Max" Tyson said turning with a smile the tears still there. "You don't have to act around me Ty" Max said sadly sitting down beside the boy.

Tyson turned his attention back to the lake, "whose acting?" Max looked over Tyson, "Are you-" "Am I what?" asked Tyson cutting Max off. "What do you think I told you to leave it alone why didn't you just listen!"Tyson yelled at Max who looked taken back. "But Tyson I was only-" "Trying to help" Tyson finished glaring at Max.

"At least I could have gone on pretending, pretending he might love me" the last part was a whisper. "Tyson" Max cried he was almost in tears scratch that he was. Max threw his arms around his best friend in a hug. "Oh Max I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you!" cried Tyson.

"Don't worry about it" Max said trying to calm his friend down. Tyson had only said those things out of anger and it was partly Maxes fault.

Unknown to the two boys they were being watched by a pair of crimson eyes. Shocked crimson eyes I tell you. "He loves me?" Kai whispered leaving his hiding place and retreating from the two boys.

Kai walked around in a weird daze and finally he found himself sitting on a bench under a great oak tree. Looking up at the tree the wind blew through his duel colored hair before a voice broke the silence.

"And I thought you were smart Kai, Boy was I wrong" Kai looked at the person who sat down next to him.

"Rei did you know?" Kai asked looking at his best friend. Rei looked down and nodded. "But if you remember you told me not to interfere with your love life" Rei said looking at the confused boy.

"Lost?" asked Rei.

"Very" said Kai leaning back looking up at the sky.

"Allow me to spell it out for you" Rei cleared his throat. "You love him, he loves you, you were an ass and need to apologize, Tyson needs to forgive you and we can live happily ever after so suck it up and go!" Kai looked at Rei and noticed his was right.

Kai stood up "I need to find Tyson" he said and took off running. "Other way!" Rei shouted after him. "Right" said Kai running past Rei again.

Rei chuckled as he watched Kai run off into the distance; "He really is an idiot" Rei stood and walked off in the opposite direction.

Amazing I did it! Its done! Wow!

Bwahahahahahaha…..ha….ha

But its only chapter two….

Rei: Yeah you don't know if they will turn on you because of this chapter.

It wasn't that bad. Was it Max?

Max: No comment let the reviewers comment not me!

Anyways I had better thank those who reviewed last chapter so time 4 the annual

answering of the reviews!


	3. Searching

Punker: HI! I'M BACK!

Tyson: OMG! She is……..

Kai: Hey……

Punker: Well did you all miss me?

Everyone: (Glare)

Punker: Ah hahahha… guess you did….I'll start writing now!

Chapter 3

(I no own so you no sue!)

"Where is he?" thought Kai to himself running through the park searching for Tyson. He ran down the hill into the bushes towards the lake. "Kai!" yelled Max as Kai turned towards him. "Max, where's Tyson at?" he asked out of breath.

"He wanted to be alone, so I left," said Max sadly looking down the path towards the lake. "Is he that way?" asked Kai and took off without waiting for an answer. Faintly Kai heard Max calling after him.

Kai ran through a thicket of bushes and suddenly the ground under him gave way and he found himself falling in to the water below. Kai felt himself falling into the dark murky depths thinking of how he might not get to say he was sorry to Tyson.

That Tyson would hate him forever. That was his last thought before passing out. Faintly he felt to strong arms wrap around him then there was nothing.

"I don't want to be alone I've always been alone I don't want to be alone" Kai woke with a start and sat up a little to fast causing his head to spin.

"Welcome back to the world of the living" said a voice to him he looked to his left and saw Rei sitting next his bed with a look of I told you, you were an idiot on his face.

"What happened?" asked Kai. "I feel like a truck hit me" he said rubbing his head. "Oh nothing much other than the fact you almost drowned you idiot if Tyson hadn't saved you-"

"Where is Tyson!" yelled Kai looking at Rei who looked away. "He's not doing to great he caught a cold and has a pretty high fever but- hey where are you going?" asked Rei as Kai walked over to the door. "Going to apologize!" Kai yelled and slammed the door.

He ran down the hall and saw Tyson sitting on the steps in the backyard of the dojo. "He's alright good" Kai breathed a sigh of relief and heard the far away laugh of Rei.

"Jerk" muttered Kai under his breath.

"Kai, you're up," said Tyson turning around looking at Kai concerned.

"Tyson I want to talk to you about something" Kai said quietly and walked towards Tyson slowly.

AND I shall be evil and stop it here MWHWHAHAHAHA!

Reviewers I have not forgotten you!

FireballAmi

wEiXin.tjacs.281.rawker.

sencerity and faith

Plushie Heartless: Email me! Beta girl!

Sereke

Minako Mikoto

Evilmiko21

Mini-Murderdoll

Kitty

Kaay-chan

Bottlecaps

FireieGurl

Max and Ray's Girl

Luvyagal

Kai's the Best

Ray 4 ever

TALA MINE-TALA HOT

Angelofcheerness

……………….

Poison Maker

TomTwins13


End file.
